


Mark

by guisu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当三小鸭还在的时候，一切都是瞎扯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark

　　作为著名的教学医院，Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital每年总会吸引到为数不少的优秀学生前来见习，而大多数的部门都会乐于接受这些年轻人，因为他们热情、充满干劲与好奇心，总体而言是不错的劳动力。对学生们来说，能遇到一位经验丰富、为人和善的医师，那更对今后的发展有着无比的助益。这次恰恰有这么位幸运儿，得到一个其他人梦寐以求却难以获得的机会，呃……但或许从另一个角度来看就有那么点不幸了。 

　　“为什么你会需要带见习生？”正午时分底楼的食堂总是挤满了人，耍了个小花招，House在好友不赞同的眼光下离收银柜台近了几英寸，“嘿，难道你想让瘸子把体力浪费在排队上吗？” 

　　Wilson有些担忧地望了眼几乎满员的大厅：“所以之前我就提议晚点下来。等会儿我们都不定能找到空桌子。” 

　　“总会有‘好心人’让出残疾人专用座的。如果你立马讨好我，说不准我会让半张椅子给你。”过久的站立让House有点难以忍耐，即使两分钟前他刚吞下颗Vicodin，右腿仍旧隐隐作痛。心中盘算着挥动拐杖赶走前面人群的可实行性，House仍对先前的问题念念不忘：“我问你的，你还没回答！” 

　　“Dr. Youmans昨天回家时出车祸，要养伤一段日子。其他人都有自己的教学任务，所以我是唯一的选择。”原本作为部门主管的医师是不需要带见习生的，但生活中总充斥着突发状况，例如这次Dr. Wilson管理的肿瘤科。与之对应，尽管Dr. House是特殊诊断科的负责人，但与其说那是部门还不如讲是一个小组来得更为合适，更何况与Wilson在为人处事方面截然相反的恶劣性格，也导致年轻的女院长从未打算把学生交给他。 

　　“多带一个又没区别，你的手下甚至比我还多。还是你和他老婆搞上了？那个Youm……” 

　　“是她，不是他。”

　　“Umm，怪不得？！我想我更能猜出你愿意代班的理由了。”

　　无奈地摇了摇头，他无法理解为什么自己的好友总能把正常的工作范畴联想到无关方面去。照惯例掏出钱包付完两个人的餐费，Wilson端起托盘扭头对正凑近想偷他薯条的House丢下句：“你怎么不说我搞上那个见习生？” 

　　“哇哦～～！”这回换成House瞪大眼睛。 

　　  
　　“他好像有点无精打采的？”刚解决完门诊的Cameron压低嗓音询问坐在长桌边的两位同事，隔着玻璃他们能清楚地看到House正趴在桌子上摆弄两个硬币，即没有看电视也没有打PSP显然对这平日里时常不务正业的医生而言有点反常。 

　　“他已经研究它们一个多小时了。”撇眼手表上的指针，Foreman很乐意和其他人分享他的统计数据，“或许我们可以去挖掘些有趣的病例？”尽管闲着白拿薪水是件不错的差事，但如果太闲的话时间就有点难熬，作为House小组成员的幸运在于他们可以挑战各种疑难杂症——只要House对症状感兴趣，当然同等的不幸则是上司的品性是更大挑战。 

　　可惜“找点正事”的提议被在场的另一位男性一口否决，Chase头也不抬地继续玩着他的填字游戏：“House不会感兴趣的。他现在正沉迷于Wilson症状。” 

　　“肝豆状核变性？”

　　“不，Dr. James Wilson！”

　　“他们又怎么了？”就和医院里的其它职员一样，就算Cameron自认比别人更多了解House的优点，但她还是会对他与Wilson之间那长达十年以上的友谊感到不可思议。因为他们就如同完全没有交集的两类人，可偏偏又是彼此唯一的好友……尽管通常惹麻烦的都是House，但可以搞砸自己三次婚姻的Wilson，或许并不真正像表面上那么的“好好先生”？至少她是这么觉得的。 

　　“Youmans出车祸，所以Wilson接手原该她负责的见习生。基于这星期已经好几次撞见House一个人在办公室里吃汉堡，我想那个叫Alan的应该挺讨Wilson喜欢。啊，据说还长得蛮帅！”护士台永远是医院里小道消息散布得最快的区域，在白衣天使里略有人气的Chase总能得到些意外的信息。 

　　“我还以为House只会对Wilson的女性关系在意。”

　　“Foreman，不要把他们说得好像是、是……” 

　　“是一对？”Chase替不知该如何形容的Cameron接上话，他其实一直觉得他们在一起挺好，至少当Wilson出现时House的注意力会被引开，由此变得好应付得多……为此而陷入八卦话题的三人丝毫没有察觉到彼此交谈的声音越来越响。透过隔音效果相当差的玻璃墙，竖起耳朵偷听的House早就皱紧眉头，开始盘算怎么教训这几个胆大妄为的下属。 

　　——除非他们能代他解决那个叫Alan的家伙？！

　　无聊地将硬币夹在手指间弹到桌子的另一侧，House此时此刻无比想念游戏的另一方玩家。他清楚Wilson容易被柔弱无助的女性吸引，那是由于他无可救药的英雄主义使命感。但实在没有料到他会对见习生如此热衷，整整五天他们能单独在一起的机会居然只有一次，其中除了讨论菜单外，一半的时间Wilson都在夸奖该死的Alan有多优秀、多么适合肿瘤科，一大通废话导致直到今天他都觉得消化不良，胃酸一个劲地翻腾。 

　　“……如果是真的，House肯定会给Wilson贴上‘旁人勿动’的标签。”隐隐约约传来的是Cameron的声音。这句话倒让House觉得是不错的提议，只不过他更喜欢“禁止”、“必杀”之类的用词。

　　突然，一个有趣的念头在他脑海里浮现。 

　　  
　　“我们上床吧？！”这是House冲进Wilson办公室后说的第一句话。与只是露出迷茫神情的Wilson相比，房间里另一个年轻人所呈现出的惊吓更让House感到满意。于是他再度补充：“当然‘床’只是抽象名词，它也可能是指沙发、桌子甚至地毯什么的……” 

　　“House！”抢在他说出更荒谬的话之前打断他，Wilson瞪了不速之客一眼，“Alan，这位是我和你提过的Dr. House。不用太在意，他经常口无遮拦。”

　　“嘿，我只是……”

　　“好了，今天你也忙了一天了，早点回去休息。明天的安排……这样！你到了就去门诊找我。”根本不理会挤眉弄眼的House，把已然不知道该把视线落在哪里的Alan送出门外，Wilson这才关上门、转过身：“House！你在搞什么花样？！” 

　　“你都没让我把第二句话说完。”

　　“我可不希望医院里到处散布着奇怪的流言。”

　　“那你就有理由把他退回学校了，身边带着个会搬弄别人隐私的家伙实在称不上是安全的事情。”

　　“真让人惊喜，居然能从你口中听到‘隐私’这个词？！”Wilson走回自己的办公桌边，整理着散落的档案，“你来就是为了把人吓跑？”

　　跟着走过去的男人侧身靠在桌沿，顺手将拐杖挂在衣帽架上：“首先，人是你赶走的，和我没关系！其次……”故意装出副虚弱的样子，House继续，“整个下午我一直觉得有点头晕、看东西很模糊、腿发软、胃还有点痛，我敢肯定自己一定是病了！”

　　“你上一顿什么时候吃的？”

　　“我把我的钱包忘在某件灰色西装的内侧口袋了。”

　　“你不穿西装，而且那是我的钱包。”Wilson无声地叹了口气，他绕过阻碍他通行的男人，拉开右手边第二个的抽屉，“今天有人送我盒曲奇，我记得就塞在这儿了，奇怪……怎么？”突如其来被人从背后抱住的状况让Wilson有点疑惑：“House？”

　　没有做出回应，House只是拉过他的左手，拿出早准备好的笔在他的手掌上胡乱涂鸦着……“Greg专用？”有点好笑地盯着自己手心上那几个字母，Wilson反手握住House的手指，“这是干什么？”

　　“我的记号，Cameron认为我应该给你贴上专用标签。”

　　“你把我们的事告诉他们了？”

　　“确切地说，没有……”

　　“听上去有点可疑，”不怀好意地，当Wilson松开左手时，他用指尖轻轻地在对方指腹处滑过，“所以你其实一点都不介意Alan会怎么和别人提到今天的事？！”

　　“我只发现我好像受到了邀请？”低下头吻着Wilson的耳廓，House的声音听上去有点含糊，“你就不担心你书架上的那些小熊？它们的角度似乎能把一切都尽收眼底。”

　　带着难以抑制的闷笑，被拥着的男人半转过身：“你不是说‘床’只是抽象名词嘛？所以……”

　　“That's great！”

－END－


End file.
